Hubert
by Saya-Kururugi
Summary: InuyashaXNaruto crossover. oneshot. Inuyasha gets pranked and has a long conversation with Naruto. It doesnt go well. Sesshoumaru shows up and offers an interesting trade. SasuSaku, KohRin, minor SesshKan. I suck at summaries.


"Eh, sorry about that..." The blond boy mumbled, blushing and scratching his head. "I thought you were someone else..."

Inuyasha glared at him, water dripping down his face from the bucket that had landed upside down on his head.

"Kagome, are you sure I can't kill him?" He asked through his teeth.

"Of course you can't kill him! What are you thinking!?"

The group stared at the blond boy. He had jumped down from a nearby tree laughing his head off after Inuyasha was hit. He had continued laughing, and occasionally pointing, until Inuyasha had stomped forward and grabbed hold of his collar. Of course, Kagome didn't let him get farther than that, and his nose still stung from the 'sit' command. He was not in a tolerant mood.

"Would you mind telling us what you were doing hiding in that tree?" Sango asked, as Shippou sniffed suspiciously at the boy, poking him every few seconds.

"I was trying to get Sasuke! I'm getting revenge 'cause he went on a date with Sakura-Chan!!" The boy shouted, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Sakura? Is that a girl you like?" Kaname asked, a grin spreading across her face. The boy blushed again and poked his fingers together.

"K-kinda..." He said. Miroku smiled and made what he hoped was a wise-looking face.

"So it's a battle of love." He said. "But picking a fight with this 'Sasuke' isn't the best way to go about it. If you're angry that they went on a date, ask her on one yourself. You're still young; you have plenty of time to win her heart. Don't be so upset over one event."

Sango looked at him in surprise. "Wow, Monk-sama! You actually said something wise?"

Miroku grinned and continued. "You look about twelve, am I right? If you keep her eyes on you for a few more years it won't be hard at all to make her yours. You might want to leave out marriage, in case you get bored with her."

Sango hit him hard with hiraikotsu. "Miroku! What kind of things are you saying!?"

The boy sniffled. "I'll never get bored with Sakura-Chan... But, I already asked her on a date. She only wants to be with _Sasuke._ "

"Is Sasuke human?"

The boy looked up. "What?"

Inuyasha repeated himself; "Are Sasuke and Sakura both human? I know _you're _a demon."

The boy buried his face in his hands.

"Osuwari!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha slammed to the ground as the boy began sobbing. "You're so inconsiderate, Inuyasha! This boy's pouring his heart out to us, and that's all you can say!?"

"What!?" he demanded. "It's probably the reason she doesn't want him!"

"Yeah right! Girls don't care about things like that! Aren't _you_ proof of that!?"

"You leave my mother out of this!"

"I wasn't even talking about your mother! Aargh! You're such an idiot!!"

Shippou tugged on the boy's sleeve. "You're a fox like me, right?"

The boy wiped his eyes. "Yeah, but Sakura-Chan doesn't know that. Sasuke does. He's _supposed_ to be my best friend and he said he'd stay away from her, but..."

"Wow... You've got it hard. A lot of girls I liked left me, but at least I know _Kohaku_ wouldn't try to steal _Rin-Chan_." Shippou said softly. Inuyasha jumped up on his feet.

"What!? You like Sesshoumaru's brat!? Not allowed! Nuh-uh!" He yelled. Kaname instantly ran to his side.

"Inuyasha, calm down. It's not a big deal." she said, invoking a shikigami spell in her head to soothe him. She looked at Shippou. "Um... You might want to talk to Kohaku about that, Shippou. Just in case. Not to worry you, but..."

Sango walked over to the blond boy. "What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Naruto."

Everyone stared at him for a second, then Inuyasha burst out laughing.

"_Naruto?_ What the hell kind of name is _Naruto?_" He asked between laughs.

"Sh-shut up! Your name's really stupid!" Naruto retorted.

"At least mine is a name! _'Naruto'_... What were your parents thinking when they named you that?"

Naruto gritted his teeth and lowered his eyes. "My parents died the day I was born. My godfather named me Naruto..." He said quietly. Inuyasha stopped laughing.

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds, then:

"Well, was your godfather drunk when he named you?"

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled. "I hate you, Inuyasha!!" and he ran off through the trees. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome growled. "Osuwari!!!"

"Yelp!"

In the commotion, Shippou was the only one who noticed three people approaching from the other direction. "Kohaku! Rin-Chan!" He shouted, and he ran over to them. The others turned around.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked, glaring at his half brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I've grown irritated with Kohaku attaching himself to Rin. I'm leaving him here with his sister." Sesshoumaru said.

"No!" Rin cried, beating her tiny fists against Sesshoumaru's armor. "If Kohaku-kun stays here, so am I!"

"How about we trade him for Kaname?" He asked.

"No! I want Kohaku-kun _and_ Onee-Chan!"

"You can't have both, pick one."

"NO! You can't do this to me!"

"Then I'll pick." he decided. "Kaname, come here."

"No!" Inuyasha interjected. "If you want to dump the brat with us, fine, but Kaname stays!"

"Don't take Kohaku-kun!" Rin cried. "I love him!"

"What!?" Shippou exclaimed. "Rin-Chan!? Kohaku, how could you!!"

"What are you talking about!?" Kohaku yelled. "You knew how I felt about Rin!"

"And you knew how I felt!!" Shippou yelled back.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha shouted. "Look what you've caused now!!"

In the commotion, no one noticed the blond boy with the video camera hiding in the tree.


End file.
